So if love is so good…how come it hurts?
by nickelbackluver-2k4
Summary: this story is based on the question: If love is so good…how come it hurts Yohx?... Rated T for some Violence and some making out
1. Introduction

**So if love is so good…how come it hurts?**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Normally shaman king stories have huge big fights and cool ghosts and stuff like that but this story has little to do with that. If you are interested in big fights and stuff I advise that you press the back button and keep looking, I'm sure can find a story like that. Oh and also this is the American version not the anime version so if some of the characters names aren't familiar to you, close press back and look for the anime version e.g. (Trey Racer American and Horo Horo anime).

This story is based mostly on my love life and I'm not sure if this will end in a happy ending (NOTE if you feel sorry for me (not saying you will though) PLZ don't because I hate it when people are sorry for me. It might sound pathetic to some, but it's true) anyway I get on with the story.

(P.S. I don't live in a mansion and I've lived in the outskirts of Newcastle all my life so I have not moved and I live with a family).

Yoh's point of view

Oh and yet another thing (sorry I swear this is the last thing) this story is one of my own so it does not follow the exact story…

"_I don't believe it I'm finally out of the forest home and into the big city in my own mansion all by myself and as soon as I get there I'm going straight to bed, I'm not used to staying up at 12:00 and I'm not waking up until 12 in the afternoon" _I thought to myself. (Authors note: when words are in italic it means they're thinking).

I got off the bus to see my new home "WOAH THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!" I shouted to myself while walking to my mansion dragging my suitcase which weighed a ton. I opened the door and stood in disbelief, "HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THIS PLACE HAVE!" I shouted. I dumped the suitcases in the first room I came into, which was the living room because there was a TV "phew, I thought I would have to buy a TV" I said to myself with relief "I Just dump these here and unpack tomorrow" I said on my way out of the living room. I walked out of the living room and spent twenty minutes looking for my room in the dark (by the way it was to dark to see the light switches).

The next day I got up at 1 in the afternoon and went into the living room to unpack.

"Well that's It, I'm all finished and now I'm gonna go and get something to eat" I said to myself as I walked across the main hall but I suddenly stopped to a halt as I noticed a letter and a package addressed to me, near the door.

"From the Secretary of Mr Joe Henson, Headmaster of Cantata High" I read out allowed "My Dad must have enrolled me in this school".

"You have been accepted into Cantata High. With this letter is a package containing your uniform and books necessary for your studies. You will start school on the 10th of May" I read out aloud "Wait a second…that's tomorrow. I had better get ready…WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!" I said to myself.

Well that's it for this chapter please review and see what happens in the next chapter entitled "1st day at school"

Next time on **So if love is so good…how come it hurts?"**

A fairly sized blond girl came towards me and sat next to me "Hi whats your new here, whats your name?" she said with a small smile on her face

She stared at me through-out the lesson _"does she fancy me?"_


	2. 1st day at School

**Chapter 2 – 1st day at school**

"Well the shopping's done I've got everything I need for tomorrow I wonder what my first day at the school will be like, well I'll see tomorrow" I said to myself.

(Authors Note: I'm just gonna jump to the next day because Yoh doesn't do anything of particular interest until tomorrow).

The next day came and I was so nervous I just couldn't stop shaking my legs.

I arrived at Cantata High and finally stopped shaking my legs. A boy about half my size came towards me "Hey I haven't seen you around are you new here?" said the short boy "Yea I arrived here two days ago" I replied "cool, My names Morty by the way, what's yours?" asked Morty "My names Yoh Asakura" At that moment the first bell rang and me and my new friend went to class.

I sat down at the desk nearest the window then a fairly sized blond girl came towards me and sat next to me "Hi, your new here, what's your name?" she said with a small smile on her face "Hey, I'm Yoh, what's your name "My names Anna". "Is there something you would like to share with the class" said the teacher who just appeared out of nowhere "No Miss" said Anna and Me "Good well anyway, everyone this is our new student Yoh Asakura" "Hello Yoh" said everyone in the class "eeerrr hey" I said.

I looked over to Anna she saw me and gave a little wave. She stared at me through-out the lesson _"does she fancy me?" _I thought to myself.

At break Morty gave me the tour of the school and the bell went again for the next lesson but on the way there I met up with Anna "Yoh I've been meaning to ask, do you wanna get together sometime?" asked Anna quietly "eerr sure how about my house after school" I suggested "THAT WILL BE GREAT SEE YOU THEN" she shouted with happiness as she ran off to her lesson.

"_You Know I think she fancys me!"_

Well that's this chapter, next chapter entitled "Together" coming soon

Next time on "So if love is so good…how come it hurts?"

"Yoh I know I've only known you for one day but I have an important question to ask you…Can I…


	3. Together

**Chapter 3 – Together**

Hey again I've finally got a reviewer called "Soul of the Excalibur" so I say thank you for the review and please keep sending more and that goes for all that have read this story again thank you and read the chapter

* * *

I waited at the school gates for Anna. I checked my watch and it read 3:30pm "Were is she" I asked myself getting worried about her "If she doesn't come here in 10 minutes I'm going in to find her".

10 minutes past and I was Worried "that's it am gonna-" I was cut off bye a sweet calm voice "Yoh?" I turned around to see Anna standing behind me "Where were you I was worried?" I asked her "In the classroom asking the teacher something, but It doesn't matter, lets go" replied Anna sounding excited.

We arrived at my house and Anna, with the same expression I did, stood gob smacked. "This is your house?" said Anna, really surprised "yep it's all mine" I said with a cheesy smile on my face.

10 minutes later we went in the sitting room and watched TV to watch a horror movie, Most of the time Anna got scared and kept gripping my knee and hugging me.

After that we went into my room and lay on the bed. "You know Yoh I feel a lot safer with you then I do anyone else, but I have a question to ask you" said Anna "Hmm" I said interested in what she wanted to ask me "Yoh I know I've only known you for one day but I have an important question to ask you…Can I…" said Anna pausing "Yea?" I said "Can I be your Girl Friend?"… I paused for a second; I was astounded _"Is this a Dream, a popular girl asking me if ill go out with her?" _I thought.

"Well can I" asked Anna getting impatient "I don't know…I have to sleep on it" I answered "Ok I've got to go anyway s ill see you later" said Anna sadly "bye" I replied.

* * *

Well chapter 3 finished sorry if it was kinda short the next one will be much betterchapter 4 coming soon

Next time on "If love is so good…how come it hurts"

"I've made my decision, I…"


	4. What to do?

**Chapter 4 – What to Do?**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed (sorry it's been a while since I've updated). This chapter is dedicated to the people who have reviewed.

* * *

**

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. All I could think about where the words Anna asked me.

FLASHBACK

"You know Yoh I feel a lot safer with you then I do anyone else, but I have a question to ask you" said Anna "Hmm" I said interested in what she wanted to ask me "Yoh I know I've only known you for one day but I have an important question to ask you…Can I…" said Anna pausing "Yea?" I asked "Can I be your Girl Friend?"…

END FLASHBACK

"I guess a girlfriend would be nice…it does get lonely here by my self…but what if I meet a better girl…"I thought to myself, frustrated.

I thought all through the night and for the first time in my life I didn't go to sleep.

The next morning I looked at my watch, It read 7:00am "I'm gonna have to get up" I said to myself. As soon as I got dressed I didn't bother having breakfast (Big Mistake as you'll see later).

I heard a knock at the door expecting it to be Anna wanting my answer (even though I didn't have it). I walked slowly to the door and opened it…Nothing there…I looked down to find Morty "Hey Morty" I greeted "eerr hey Yoh" replied the tan haired boy looking up at me "I heard about you and Anna, What happened?" asked Morty with wide eyes both, staring at me "It's a long story and we have to go anyway" I told.

"One question Morty" I started to ask Morty "Yea" replied Morty "How did you know about me and Anna?" I asked Morty "well in this school no secrets are safe, word gets out faster than a turkey on thanks giving" Morty Replied. We both chuckled and continued on the way to school.

Hours went by, and no sign of Anna I said "Ill see her after school" "who will you see next lesson?" I turned around quickly to see Anna with her blond hair shining in the sun "Anna! I was just looking for you" I said "I've made my decision, you can be my girlfriend.

There was a pause until Anna Jumped up and down and squealed with delight and hugged me so hard my soul almost escaped through my nose when she released me the smile on her face was as bigger than ever "I've got to go so I'll see you after school?" asked Anna with glee "Yeah ok" I said happily "cool byeee" she ran off to her lesson.

ANNA'S POV

"I don't believe it a good looking boy actually likes me" I thought to myself. "Daydreaming are we?" I turned around to see my English teacher looking at me with a face that looked like she had eaten a sour lemon; all the kids sniggered silently as the teacher walked off.

I walked out the classroom to the lockers until I was pushed against the wall by Kanna. Matilda, Marion and Zeke (The school bullies) Kanna was a tall girl with long blue hair who often can be found smoking behind the school, Matilda was a ginger haired girl who celebrates Halloween as we do Christmas, Marion was a blond girl who usually has a broken down baby doll in her bag and Zeke was a brown haired boy who looked like Yoh.

"So how's my favourite little victim" said Zeke menacingly "Get lost Zeke" I said to him but it didn't work.

Zeke told Kanna to punch Anna and so she did "I hope you won't speak to me like that again" said Zeke Angrily "And if I do?" I replied as a crowd formed.

All the girls threw punches and didn't stop "you know how to make them stop" said Zeke "Be mine!" "I'd rather be beaten to a bloody pulp" I said while getting attacked by the girls. "Well I supposed that can be arranged"

YOH'S POV

"Man am I tired" I thought to myself as I came out of Science class, I saw Morty run to me looking worried "what's wrong Morty, you look as though you've seen a ghost" I asked Morty who was panting heavily "there's pant a pant fight pant going on and pant Anna's getting pant punched by pant three girls" said Morty still Panting "WHAT WHERE" I shouted "in the corridor where all the lockers are" replied Morty who had caught his breath. I ran to the corridor with the lockers hoping to help Anna.

ANNA'S POV

I was bruised all over my body and there was no hope all I could hope for was a teacher coming to stop the but they were probably all in the staff room (figures )

YOH'S POV

I found a crowd of people in front of me; I pushed through to see Zeke laughing while Anna as getting the stuffing punched out of her "well it's the boyfriend come to save you" said Zeke "ZEKE! STOP IT NOW" I shouted to Zeke "Why Should I?".

Zeke threw a punch at me but I dodged and punched him in the face then kicked him in the … well…you know…anyway that sent him to his knees "If you or your friends lay a finger on Anna again ill do more than what I just did!" I told Zeke as he ran off with he 3 girls behind him

I turned to Anna who was very hurt and helped her stand up as took her to my house

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4 and I must say this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Chapter 5 coming very soon**

Next time on "If love is so good…how come it hurts?"

"Yoh…thank you for saving me" Anna said "It's no problem at all" I replied, Anna did something that I had never expected she would do. She lent up and kissed me on the lips and she didn't stop for 10 minutes.

"_I don't think she fancies me… I think…she loves me"_


	5. 2 Months later

**Chapter 5 – 2 months later**

GOD...how long has it been since I updated last 00 anyway ill continue cuz I don't think u want to listen to me blabber on…

* * *

I laid her on my bed as she smiled slightly. 

"Yoh…thank you for saving me" Anna said "It's no problem at all" I replied, then Anna did something that I had never expected she would do. She lent up and kissed me on the lips with a lot of tongue, she let it wrestle with mine and she didn't stop for 10 minutes.

"I don't think she fancies me… I think…she loves me"

.: 2 MONTHS LATER :.

"I can't believe me and Anna have been going out for this long!" I thought to myself as I slowly walked to school to enjoy the weather while I can. "2 months weeks, 2 great weeks and 8 oh so sweet days"…"I just can't believe it"

I opened the door into the school and I saw Zeke waiting for me in his usual "tough guy pose". Every time I see in that pose I burst out laughing and today was no exception. I literally fell to the floor laughing.

Now here comes the, oh so cheesy patented "laugh while you can Asakura, for after school you die" speech, wait for it…nothing… he just stood there smirking.

"Well… what do you want…?" I asked him, "a fight" he replied, "for Anna".

0.0  This was the face I had when he said that… "A FIGHT FOR ANNA, ARE YOU NUTS!" I screamed at him "ANNA ISNT A TROPHIE TO BE WON". "oh come of it Asakura you know you want to fight me… and what better way to beat Anna then a fight with me, if you win she'll fall for you instantly but if I win she fall for me and not you, and you know that if you chicken out Anna will think you're a coward and dump you faster than you can say… ouch" replied Zeke in his smart guy voice

"SO what's it going to be Asakura...?" I know it's not like me to say this but Zeke had a point "I…"

Just before I could finish the blond haired girl stepped through the doors "Oh please don't tell me you're at it again, Zeke" said Anna. "Anna… We where just talking about you weren't we Yoh?" I hesitated for a second and replied in a quiet voice. "Yes…"

"Really…?" she asked as she brushed aside her hair out of her eyes "Yeah, me and Yoh are going to fight after school and we want you to watch so I can humiliate your precious boyfriend in front of you" replied Zeke "fine he'll see you after school so he can pummel you once and for all" said Anna angrily.

.: AFTER SCHOOL :.

* * *

I and Zeke stood in the middle of the field with our fists clenched. 

He threw the first punch and I dodged it and punched him in the stomach which winded him but it didn't last after he swan his leg at my shin and I fell to the ground.

I couldn't stand properly as his attack was painful.

The three girls he hanged round with cheered him on and Anna just stood and watched as she folded her arms (you could see she was worried as she was tightening. her grip on her arm but she didn't want to show sadness or worry as it might distract me or if she cheered me on the three girls might have attacked her which culd have also distracted me.

I finally stood but I was limp Zeke got up and tried to knock me back down with a kick in the face but I grabbed his foot and threw it aside.

I kicked him in the chin which sent him flying and crashing to the ground, amazingly enough he got back up.

I threw another punch on his face but he grabbed my fist and let it go as he punched me in the chest which sent me flying 10 feet away from him.

Anna grew more worried and she held her arms so tightly they were red.

I tried to get up but the last blow was so devastating that I lost all my strength… I lost the fight…

.: THE HOSPITAL :.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital I turned my head both sides to see if Anna was there but she wasn't only a doctor with thick glasses and a curly haircut. "ah good your awake" the black haired doctor said. 

"What happened?" I asked him "well apparently one of the teachers from your school saw you unconscious on the field and she called the hospital" he answered. "What about Anna and Zeke?" I asked. "I talked to that teacher and she said you were alone… there was no one else there… just you" he replied.

I was shocked. Why didn't Anna help me...? Why did she just leave me there…?

All these questions whizzed around in my head.

The doctor spoke again, "according to this you have a cracked rib" he explained pointing at an x-ray of my chest". "What happened to cause this?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with someone at school… I prefer not to talk about it" I answered the doctor

"alright I respect that, you can go now but be careful with your rib" said the doctor in a concerned voice.

"I left the hospital and headed for home".

* * *

**hey next chapter coming ded soon cuz im writing it now (you'll like the next one) THANX ALL REVIEWERS PLZ! SEND MORE**


	6. She Devil

**Chapter 6 – She-Devil**

**This chapter has language for younger readers so please don't flame me. You have been warned**

I got home and there was a note on the floor… It was from Anna

_Yoh_

_We need to talk please call me_

_Anna_

I called her number and Zeke answered it

ON PHONE

Zeke: Hello?

Me: ZEKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT ANNA'S HOME!

Zeke: Oh hello Yoh, Anna wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you so I think that you should come over, see you

Me: NO WAIT WHAT ARE YOU -……………………

He hung up. I slammed the phone down and ran to Anna's house

ANNA'S HOUSE

I opened the door and to my horror I saw the most heart breaking sight I've ever seen….

Anna and Zeke were kissing with tongue.

She turned round to see me "Yoh…?" I slammed to door behind me and ran home before she could come up with an excuse.

MY HOUSE

I got home and when I closed and locked the door the phone rang

I answered it, it was Anna. I slammed the phone back on the hook and it rang again I picked it up again

ON PHONE

Me: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANNA!

Morty: err…Yoh...? This isn't Anna

Me: Morty… oops…

Morty: err is there something wrong

Me: can you come over? Ill tell you what happened

Morty: yea ok hang on Ill be there in a sec

Me: thanks

He hung up and half an hour later he arrived.

I sat in the living room while with him and told him what happened

"Gees Yoh… I thought u and Anna were a package" said Morty "I know but since I lost the fight she must have fallen for Zeke and dumped me…." I replied. "I know exactly how you feel, before you came to our school I had had a girlfriend who dumped me for a taller guy" he said glumly "I guess there's no love for the little guy like me" "I'm sorry to hear that Morty" I said sadly.

Someone knocked at the door. It was Anna and Zeke, "want me to go and answer it" asked Morty "Yeah thanks" I replied. Hey jumped of the couch and answered the door "Hey Morty is Yoh there?" asked Anna is a sweet voice as if nothing happened "Yeah he is but he kind of depressed" said Morty "Ok I'll go then" said Anna, "No come in I want to talk to you" I shouted.

She came in and sat on the chair opposite me.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask her but I simply asked "Why Anna…?" I asked her "Why did you kiss him…? Is it because you hate me for embarrassing you when I lost the fight…? Is it because Zeke is stronger that me…?" "No its none of those things" answered Anna "Then why" I asked "Because Zeke said that you only went out with me because you felt sorry for me and that he loved me" she replied "THAT'S A LIE" I screamed "THAT'S A BLOODY LIE! WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE, ME, YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR 2 MONTHS, OR SOME TOUGH GUY WANNABE?" "I'm sorry Yoh" she said as she got up and walked out the house with Zeke waiting at the door.

When she left Morty came in and sat beside me asking if I was Ok. A tear rolled down my cheek as I said "No I'm not Ok Morty I'm the opposite se believed Zeke more than me"

"NARRATOR"

Its funny when a guy gets dumped, for example if someone got dumped for the first time they don't get over it for months but if they got dumped 3 times for instance they get used to it and it slides over there head and the next day goes on like nothing happened but Yoh had been dumped 2 times in his youth he got over it pretty quickly but with Anna it was completely different

Since this story is basically just my life but wit Yoh and Anna I know how it feels…I hope you haven't felt the sorrow of losing someone close to your heart.

I sorry to say that life isn't always chocolate, rainbows and crap like that but instead it's painful, hard and sometimes unbearable.

Dear reader I hope that life for you is ten times better than mine or better because again I don't now how this story will turn out.

Well that's chapter 6, 7 coming soon ;)


	7. A new year a new love interest

**Chapter 7 – A new year a new love interest**

"I don't believe it she's your girlfriend how could she not believe you?" asked Morty anxiously "I don't know but she's not my girlfriend anymore"

**: NEXT YEAR :**

It's been ages since Anna dumped me and I've still getting over it. From time to time I catch glimpses of Anna and Zeke kissing and it makes me sick thinking that because of him I lost someone close to my heart.

Morty is still my best friend, still single and still short. He keeps complaining to me about it because he's wondering if he's ever going to reach his growth spurt.

How's my rib you ask? It's fine and stronger than ever but it hurts from time to time, the doctor said that'll pass soon.

It's Christmas and I'm going to be spending it alone this year. I wouldn't be if I had Anna but she's taken now.

I thought to myself as I walked around the corridors of the school about love "I wish I still had Anna with me at least then I wouldn't feel like I've got no chance for love. God I wish I had someone so I would fell lonely and I could love someone again, buts it's not like love will just hit me and knock me on the floor".

And at that a girl bumped into me and knocked me on the floor with her on top of me "Oh my god I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was… going" she said as looked at me she stared into my eyes as mine stared into hers.

She had long pink hair and she was the same size as Anna she had the most beautiful eyes they were blue and they twinkled like diamonds she had a school uniform on but the first 3 buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned like mine… She was beautiful

"Hi…." She said nervously as she continued to stare into my eyes "Hey…" I said as I stared into her eyes

Finally we got up noticing that she was on top of me. She turned as red as a freshly ripe tomato "I'm Yoh" I said to her as she turned to face "I'm Tamara but everyone calls me Tammy" said Tammy with a slight smile.

"I'm new here and I'm a bit lost could you tell me where I'm supposed to be?" she asked me "yeah ok" I replied.

She told me what class she was in and she was in the same as me.

"I asked a girl with blond hair but she said "get lost freak" she said sadly "You must be mean Anna, don't worry about it she says that to all the girls prettier than her". Tammy turned even redder after hearing what I said

We got to our maths class and sat next to each other we saw Anna and Zeke in the back of the class kissing when the teacher wasn't looking I turned around as I couldn't stand it.

Tammy whispered in my ear "Do u want to meet me after school and go your house?" after this I remembered what Anna said and I thought "well surely Tammy wouldn't do anything like that, I can give love another shot" "sure that would be great" I whispered back in her ear.

She didn't turn red but instead smiled at me she looked even more breath taking with that smile. Not even Anna was as beautiful with that smile.

**: AFTER SCHOOL :**

I waited for Tammy by the gate and I saw her running up to me with her pink hair blowing in the wind.

I asked her if she was ready to go and she said "Yea if you are" and we went to my place.

It was snowing heavily and the buses were all snowed in so we walked and by the time she got there her hair was covered in snow.

She looked at my house and said "Wow you must be rich" and I said "nah my parents had it since I was born" and at that we went in and went in the living room and I started the fire.

I sat down in the large arm chair and Tammy sat with me

It couldn't have been a better setting for me and Tammy; it was snowing, we were in a big house in a room warmed by the fire and sitting in a big armchair together it just spells a good evening for us.

"Yoh…?" She said "Yea?" I replied. After I said that she kissed me on the cheek and I felt something… something I never felt before… something I didn't even feel when Anna kissed me for the first time… I felt… Love…

**That's chapter 7**

**What do you think? Please review**


	8. Anna

**Chapter 8 - Anna**

**Thank you for the reviews much appreciated**

**Now on with the story

* * *

**"Did she just do what I think she just did...? Was that warm feeling just a spark from the fire or was it the best kiss I've had on my cheek ever?"

"Is this feeling I have for her love? Or is it just a passing crush?"

"Is she the one?"

All these questions rushed through my head like a guy with road rage. I looked at her and she smiled at me sweetly and we came closer for a kiss on the lips until the doorbell rang just as our lips started to come into contact with each other.

"One second" I said to her as I went to the door.

There stood Anna, covered in snow looking troubled and depressed.

"Hey" she said to me, "Hey" I replied to her. "What do you want?" I asked her, "Zeke told me to wait for him at the park at 9" she replied.

I looked at my clock it just turned 11pm "He didn't show up and when I went to his house I saw him and Jeanne through the window making out on the sofa."

I looked at Anna with pity.

Jeanne was the same size as Anna with grey hair that reached to the back of her knees. I would have never have thought that Jeanne could of done this as she was a major Christian and would have never have going out with someone who's going out with Anna.

"I'm sorry to hear that what has that got to do with me?" I asked her "I realised that going out with him was a big mistake and I was better going out with you so I'm wondering if we can give it another chance."

I was shocked to hear this because I thought that she would be going out with Zeke forever.

Tammy went to the sitting room door and hid her face just enough so she could see Yoh and Anna and be unseen by Anna.

* * *

**: TAMMYS POV :**

Oh my god, did I hear what Anna just said right?

Is Yoh going to go out with Anna again? I really want to go out with Yoh but I probably won't have a chance with someone like Yoh. I'm probably just wasting my time, spending time with him.

* * *

**: YOHS POV :**

Is she serious after what she did? I can't risk it again.

"I'm sorry Anna but the answer is no I've found someone else" I sadly said to her "Goodbye Anna" I closed the door behind her

I saw a strand of pink hair from the doorway "Are you ok Tam?" She ran up and cuddled up to me. Her cheeks were warm from blushing.

I took her back into the living room and we sat on the same place as before and she looked at me and asked quietly "Yoh? Did you mean what you said to Anna about already having someone else?" "Yeah" I said sweetly "Who?" she questioned "You" I replied while she turned bright red.

I looked at her and went closer to her and asked "Tamara… will u go out with me?" she turned even redder if that was possible and a smile came on her face. She turned to face me again she looked more breath-taking than ever

She finally spoke with excitement and happiness "Oh yes, of course I will" as if I made her dreams come true which I think I did if you know what I mean she jumped on top of me and we kissed passionately through-out the night but I couldn't help but fell we were being watched.

And I didn't know that we were as Anna watched me and Tam make out in front of the window.

She was disgusted that I and Tam were going out; she walked off as a tear emerged from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

As the night went on I phoned Tams house and asked if she could spend the night here since I had a couple of other bedrooms and there was a room full of clothes she could wear for tonight.

We sat together in front of the fire and watched the smoke fade into the night sky.**

* * *

: TAMS POV:**

Yoh, My boyfriend, I must be dreaming, there's no way could I get a guy like this in my life

We kissed again and that warm feeling came to my lips again.

Nope this isn't a dream I got the guy of my dreams

We went to bed and I walked to the room next to his and he spoke "Hey Tam?" He asked me "yea?" I replied "Want to sleep in my room with me? You know just for tonight? No funny stuff"

I turned red when she asked me that because I never thought he'd say anything like that until we were much, much, much older.

I finally answered "yeah ok" I replied as I turned and walked towards him. We paused for a couple of seconds until I jumped on him and knocked him on the floor and kissed him passionately again and we didn't get off each other until it was like 2 o'clock.

We went into his room and got into bed and I cuddled up to him. (We were both wearing pyjamas just so u know).

We kissed for the last time and we went to sleep

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review if you want to hear the rest**


	9. Weekend Together RATED M for language

**Chapter 9 – Weekend together**

**Hey again thanks for the reviews someone asked if I could make this a YohxAnna story. Well the thing is this story could go both ways it could be YohxTamara story or a YohxAnna story you're going to have to read on to find out :-)**

**Oh and this chapter has been rated M for language… You have been warned…****

* * *

**

: ANNA'S POV :

"I can't believe he's going out with that little bitch" I said to myself as I walked back to my place in the snow. It was freezing.

"I can't stand it all I did was believe Zeke and not….my….boyfriend…." I stopped dead in my tracks "Oh my god…… What have I done….? No wonder he doesn't love me after what I did to him" I said silently. "If it wasn't for me I would still have him. I've got to talk to him."

Just as I said that Zeke came running up to me. "ANNA!" he beckoned running towards me. He stopped and spoke again "Where were you I was looking all over for you I even called your house but no-one was there. This made me angrier at him "WHAT YOU THOUGHT JEANNE'S MOUTH WAS THE RECIEVER!" I screamed. "What are you talking bout Anna?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face. I slapped him on the face so hard he went flying "DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW YOU FUCKING TURD" I screamed again as I walked away from him, leaving him motionless on the snow.

"That felt good" I said to myself with a smile, but there was someone I had to apologise to…

**

* * *

: YOH'S POV :**

I woke up and there she was that beautiful girl with her pink hair glistening in the sun just lying there fast asleep with a smile on her face I turned around gently to look at my clock it was 12:00pm and its Saturday looks like I got the weekend with her, that's good I can get to know more about her now.

I got up without waking her and went down the stairs.

A couple minutes later Tam came down and surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and she stood there with a loving expression on her face and them she jumped on me again and knocked me on the floor with her on top of me and we made out again.

"Last night was the best night I ever had" she said to me "Same here" I replied as we cuddled up to each other. She nuzzled my neck (I guess that how she says thanks to her boyfriend) "I love you Yoh" she said to me "I love you too Tam."

I guess she does love me and I love her too… but I couldn't help but feel guilty because of Anna. What I said to her yesterday was harsh. She didn't deserve what I said to her even after what she did. When I think about it, it feels kind of shallow. I still have feeling for Anna as much as I try to fight it. I really do…

I love Anna and Tam but I can't love both of them at the same time.

Later I and Tam went to the market together in the snow. Tam's head rested on my shoulder and my arm wrapped round her to keep her close to me.

"Err Yoh?" she said.

"Yeah Tam?"

"Who's that on the ground?" She pointed to someone on the ground.

It was Zeke still lying on the ground motionless, covered in snow (Is he still there from when Anna slapped him? lol) "its Zeke I think" I answered.

We walked of because we didn't want to help someone who didn't like us. We continued walking to the market. (Let's see how long Zeke will stay there for, lol).

I felt Tam shivering so I wrapped my coat round her. She didn't blush because she wasn't embarrassed about what I just did for her, instead she wrapped her self around me affectionately and lovingly. I kissed her on the top of her head and she kissed me on the neck.

We got to the market it wasn't really that busy and there wasn't anything really happening of interest so we decided to go somewhere else.

**

* * *

: 7 HOURS LATER :**

We went back to my place and when I opened the door there was a Note

_Yoh_

_I'm so sorry for not believing you. What I did was wrong I realise that now. I should have believed you as my boyfriend and not Zeke. I want you to know that Zeke and I are through and I left him out cold in the snow. Please call me._

_Anna_

"What is it Yoh?" asked Tam looking at me. "Tam I've got something to tell you."

She sat down in the living room and I lighted the fire and sat down with her and told her about me and Anna

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon please review**


End file.
